


Needle and thread

by lacer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacer/pseuds/lacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人似乎变得更好了。<br/>但蝙蝠侠并不确定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序幕

疼痛像一艘拖曳着他下降的巨轮。或者冰山。或者世间万物。  
超人，他用左手紧握着毁灭日身上的骨刺，右手紧握着来自死去母星的长矛，他在从未感受过的庞大苦痛中挣扎着，更深地，将制裁刺进毁灭日的心脏。  
刺进他自己的心脏。  
在所有耀眼的光芒突然熄灭，伤痛全部荡然无存，在死亡接管他的身体和意识之际，超人突然明白了他长久以来的错误。

——原来通往人类的路径不是希望和生命。  
而是痛苦和死亡。

他释然地闭上了眼睛。

 

Needle and thread

 

蝙蝠侠注视着。  
超人在湖面轻轻掠过，他救起一辆半截入水的校车，在孩子们安全下车之后直接把它扛到了修车厂，离开时顺手把台风吹歪的WAYNE能源广告牌扳回原位，  
“我看不出什么问题。”神奇女侠——戴安娜，穿着一身布鲁斯相当赞赏的干练套装站在他的大屏幕前。“他很积极，热情，而且明显比以前开心多了。”  
“我们甚至不是在讨论外星人和死而复生的部分，”蝙蝠侠用他更为平和的嗓音提出质疑，“他一周前和爱得死去活来的未婚妻分手，【开心】似乎并不是个合理的状态。”  
戴安娜扬起一边完美的眉毛，双手在胸前交叉，让盔甲之下的布鲁斯感受到避退的本能：“不管是天堂岛，还是大都会，还是哥谭，没有得体的仪式婚约便不该成立，”她那雄辩的气焰闪烁了一下，“作为遗物被传递的戒指不能维系任何东西，更何况从……死亡总会改变意志。”她的目光轻轻刺向蝙蝠侠，“他的死甚至改变了我和你。”  
蝙蝠侠强忍住向这位公主的睿智行屈膝礼的冲动，保持了片刻沉默。他们一同静静地看着超人的标记点在光速中闪烁，比卫星和数据更快捷地穿越大陆和海洋，回到哥谭，以屏幕能显现的轻松姿态向他们徐徐靠近。  
“在他的训练结束之后，我希望你能和他谈谈，这是解决那些疑惑的最佳途径。”戴安娜——神奇女侠脱下了她的外套，完美而坚硬如钢铁的背部朝向他，用战士的姿态向临时基地中央简陋的场地前进。当她回过头，眼中又只剩年长者特有的温情和关切：  
“最坏的日子已经过去了，布鲁斯。”

蝙蝠侠很明白什么叫做坏日子。  
和那些千篇一律的好日子相比，它们实在是各有各的花样，他永远也没法摆出一张习以为常的脸。  
比如疯狂企业家花两年时间和一大笔钱让蝙蝠侠和超人大打出手，比如巨大怪物袭击甚至没能完成灾后重建的大都会，比如超人之死。

神奇女侠发出一声令人敬畏的怒吼，她的拳头穿过超人的防御空隙狠狠揍上他的脸，牵扯着他的身躯沉重撞上地面。超人在碎裂的水泥灰烬中翻滚，迅速找回了平衡，他没有使用飞行能力，只是又快又狠地扭转自己的腰躲开追击——谢天谢地那件碍事的披风不在。热血上头的神奇女侠忘记了教导战斗技巧的目的，粗暴地抓住超人臂膀和他角力，并落败，超人给了她一记毫不含糊的头槌，在对手不超过一秒的晃神之中将她整个抛了出去。  
特制的墙壁在巨响中深深凹陷，蝙蝠侠一时竟不知自己该皱起眉头还是扬起眉毛表示惊叹。  
神奇女侠毫发无伤地从自己的模具里跳下地，热烈地笑了起来。  
她亲密地按着氪星人的肩膀赞扬他是多么领悟力惊人，虽然，在蝙蝠侠看来有相当的鼓励成分。而超人只露出一个快活又腼腆的笑容。  
他穿着他的外星制服，浑身散发着酣战的快意，看上去却像个彻头彻尾的人类。  
蝙蝠侠看着他们，察觉到戴安娜探寻和催促的视线，但联络器不合时宜……又或者时机正好地响了起来，催促他回到哥谭的泥沼里去。  
于是他和自己的同伴们致意，道别。

三个月前超人复活，闪闪发光地从坟墓里飘出来，全世界欢呼雀跃。  
他们甚至结成了同盟，对抗即将或正在发生的邪恶和灾难。  
蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯都开始相信最坏的日子已经过去。

——此时此地，他相信着。

（chapter 1 end）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人一切如常。  
> 蝙蝠侠欲言又止。

“展示……给……我看，”氪星最后的儿子卡尔.艾尔，用他那注定失落的母语磕磕绊绊地下令，“氪星。”  
失而复得的氪星科技，从军方到卢瑟，最后全靠韦恩企业秘密回到他手中的钥匙忠诚地回应，悦耳的低鸣声响起来，银沙凝成的精妙景象在他眼前铺陈开，还原出美丽的，宏大的，早已死去的星球。  
超人忍不住伸手去触碰了距离最近的奇特建筑，人工智能过于体贴地迎合他，露台上庄严的大门洞开了，他看见宽敞的厅堂，极具美感的陌生陈设之中有一处仿佛是摇篮的熟悉构造，他看见站在它旁边的男人和女人。  
“父亲……”乔.艾尔背着双手，沉稳地站立着。他看上去平和，慈爱并且睿智。卡尔.艾尔不错眼珠地看他，直到自己完全记住为止，才转过头，带着一丝说不清的胆怯去看自己的生身母亲。  
她在对他微笑。  
用和他一样的眼睛，一样的轮廓，对他充满爱意地微笑着。  
卡尔.艾尔感到一阵并不存在的疼痛淹没了他的全身。他曾经被拥抱过的躯体，他曾经被亲吻过的皮肤，他曾经被祝福过的诞生和灵魂，然而这本应伴随生命存在的痛苦随着氪星和……他们的死去永远地滞留在了遥远宇宙的那片虚无之中。  
我原本应该在红色太阳下死去，他恍惚地回忆着自己学到的东西，但命运令我在黄色太阳下永生。  
——在他们祈求命运拯救我，带我逃离灭亡的时候，一定没有预料到这些。  
这些。

“……我需要修缮孤独堡垒，”他的声音干涩地在空旷冰层间回响着，“告诉我你缺少什么。”

 

蝙蝠侠蹲踞在漆黑的礁石之上。  
巨浪滔天，带着无尽气势撞击他脚下的基石，而这些冰冷和潮湿全然无法动摇他内心难得的平静。  
在速跑者和电子人都对联盟表现出积极意向的当下，超人神奇地偶遇了居住在深海的亚特兰蒂斯之王——在一起涉及巨鲸的船难之中。超人和神奇女侠同这位强大的君主成功进行了合作，并应邀潜入深海，去探访被魔法保护着的海底城市。  
事实证明宇宙中不止存在着外星人，还有魔法和神灵。  
相比之下他那腐朽破败的城市堪称完全被纯粹的人类恶行所填充，这消极的定义甚至也让蝙蝠侠心中生出一番奇特的庆幸，那是种多年未曾在他心底滋生的感情。  
超人的信标在仪表上开始闪烁，钢铁之子从海底深渊飞快上浮，只是瞬间，便破开水面站立在了半空。他在残余的暮光中惬意地闭着双眼，稍稍有些凌乱的黑发散落在饱满的额头上，红色披风震荡开海面的无穷水汽，自由地漂浮于夜风中，看上去庄严而安宁。

和他死去的那一刻如此相似。

无数次拯救他于危机关头，又从未停止折磨他的神经系统……大约能被称为第六感的东西驱使着蝙蝠侠改变了自己的姿势，他沉默地站直身躯，等待，直到超人缓缓降低了高度，站在与他同一平面的虚空中。氪星人的表情平静而祥和，就这样静静地同他对视了一阵，直到气氛不可避免地开始变得有些尴尬，才如梦初醒般开始同他交谈：  
“亚特兰蒂斯的王后很喜欢戴安娜，邀请她在海底停留一段时间。”超人脸上的表情变得紧绷了一些，“你觉得我们真能吸引一位国王加入？一位拥有大半个地球的海洋之王？”  
至少确保他不会站在我们的对立面。蝙蝠侠的内心嘀咕着，同时回答：“介于我们已经有了外星人和神话公主——”  
“还有假装自己是巨型蝙蝠的亿万富翁。”外星人轻轻笑着打趣道。  
“当心，超人，”布鲁斯.韦恩的嘴角忍不住上翘，“你正在泄露我的秘密身份。”  
“是的，我可以帮你把听见的鱼全部灭口。”超人装腔作势地看了一眼海面，笑容扩散到可以看见虎牙的程度，“正好这一条相当肥美……哦！它正在啃你的蝙蝠快艇，我已经开始喜欢它了。”  
事实上那只是艘再普通不过的小船，来自当地码头。但蝙蝠侠并不介意就这样将毫无意义的对话进行下去，他们谈话，然后超人会露出他闪闪发亮的笑容，会专注地看着蝙蝠侠深藏在面具深处的眼睛，自然而然地推动着这些无关紧要的交流。

仿佛他们从没相互厮杀然后一同经历惨烈的战斗与死亡。

超人在兴致勃勃地向他描述亚特兰蒂斯是多么神奇而魔法又是多么令人惊讶，但蝙蝠侠黑暗的大脑渐渐偏移了，他努力地听着，又不可避免地被更加沉重紧迫的东西牵扯住思绪。正如戴安娜所暗示的，或许不该再拖延，或许现在就是最好的时机，他礼貌地等到超人停下了讲述。  
“所以……嗯，”蝙蝠侠发现自己正面对一双饱含感情的蓝眼睛，美丽而带着几乎是有些——迫切的情绪。突如其来的违和感令他喉咙一紧，仓促地改换了词句：“我一直在思考，关于你的人类身份。”  
超人的表情瞬间变得空白。他充满神性的身躯轻微地，极其轻微地退缩了一下，但蝙蝠侠知道自己不会看错。  
“距离超人的回归已经有一段时日了，现在正是令克拉克.肯特复活的绝好时机。”蝙蝠侠试探，而超人纹丝不动。  
在感觉异常漫长的几十秒钟之后，他才慢慢地开口回答，全程目不转睛地注视着正逐渐沉入夜色的海岸线。  
“我还没有……做好准备。”氪星之子卡尔.艾尔仿佛在喃喃自语，“经历了这些事情之后，我才意识到我，”他自嘲地比划了一下自己的制服，“或者说克拉克.肯特，并不是一个合格的人类。”  
“不！”在布鲁斯有所考虑以前，他已经扯下了自己含铅的面罩，急切让超人看见他脸上的愧疚和诚意，“你一直比我们之中的的大多数做得都好，听着，克拉克，我一直想为那天对你说的混账话道歉——”  
“天啊，蝙蝠侠说对不起，真该写进日记里。”超人用快活的语调抢过话头，但他的表情太过恍惚梦幻，不能说服任何人，“谢谢你，B，只是我……我还有一些需要弄明白的事情。”   
那么我可以帮助你。  
蝙蝠侠放任这个念头在脑海中一闪而过。他回归沉默，戴上面罩，再度隐藏了起来。  
神奇女侠可以教导你怎样做一个英雄，那么蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯.韦恩或许也可以教导你怎样做一个人类？介于他的绝大部分都是由痛苦和暴力构成，再加上装腔作势和无能为力的成分，实在是非常，非常有参考价值。  
——克拉克.肯特理应是年轻气盛而充满暖意的，他最不需要的榜样即是布鲁斯.韦恩。  
“如果你有任何需要的话，我就在这里。”  
最后蝙蝠侠得出了结论。

超人对他露出笑容。  
这笑容是真实的，却让他感到一丝难以捕捉的恐惧。

（chapter2 end）


End file.
